Fairytales
by xxUnbreakableLove16xx
Summary: Do you know why you were looking at me like that?" Shane pursed his lips, shut his eyes and inhaled sharply "Yes" Smitchie. Oneshot


**Disclamier-Sigh Joe Jonas is first on my X-mas list…I own nothing**

**Authors Note-I am not really happy with the way this turned out I think the emotions jump to quickly…read to find out! R&R**

Shane Gray always did what he was supposed to do, except when it came to her.

His mind couldn't comprehend what she was doing to him. He wasn't supposed to feel electricity shoot through him at her touch. He wasn't supposed to go weak in the knees when she glanced at him. He wasn't supposed to go INSANE for this girl. You know not that she knew.

He wasn't supposed to fall in love.

Mitchie Toress was normally a calm person except around Shane Gray.

Ever since he sang "Gotta Find You" her mind whirled with little Cinderella like fairytales every time she thought of him. Which was quite often. She fell hard and fast and she knew it…but he didn't.

As much excitement as it gave the both of them to sing at final jam with each other, both of them were looking forward to their canoe ride.

**After Final Jam**

Shane sat at the dock waiting for Mitchie thinking about the lecture Nate just gave him.

_Flashback_

"_Did you see how amazing Mitchie did?! I mean she's beautiful, smart, talented-"_

"_SHANE!" screamed Nate, he was getting mad all he heard about these days is Mitchie and how great she is. "You have to tell her before me or Jase kills you" This caught jasons attention, he looked up from his birdhouse plans.(_**AN: sorry I had to lol)**

"_Dude we can't kill Shane then we'd be like Connect 2...right?" said a confused Jason._

_Shane laughed while Nate rolled his eyes._

"_What ever man just tell her before I do."_

"_Yeah yeah" shouted Shane as he left. _

Shane was shaken when someone called his name.

"Shane!"

"Hey Mitch" he smiled.

"Ready to go in circles?"

He chuckled "I wouldn't miss it for the world.

_In the Canoe_

"So what is the real Mitchie like?"

She giggled "What do you want to know about me?"

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Everything"

She blushed and looked down "More specific", she laughed.

"Okay, Favorite color, food, T.V show, movie, band, singer", he ran his hand through his jet black hair "and anything else you wish to share with me.

She smiled "Fine with me, Okey dokey my favorite color is purple, fav. food is pasta, I'd rather watch music videos then T.V, fav. movie is The Devil Wears Prada , my favorite band is Connect 3," Shane's grin could not have gotten bigger when she said this, "and my favorite singer is Shane Gray."

His grin did get bigger and he chuckled "At least someone is a fan of my cookie cutter pop star stuff."

She smiled "What about you, who is Shane Gray?"

"Ask me what you want to know and I'll give you the answers."

"Hmmm let's see" she smiled playfully at him.

"Alright I have a few questions for you Mr. Gray." He laughed

"Shoot"

"What is your favorite food, color, movie and singer?" **(AN: I know that the ?'s are the same…sorry I could think of any more!)**

" My favorite color is blue, my fav. Food is sushi, my fav movie is Wedding Crashers, and my favortie singer is Mitchie Toress"

She grinned and blushed.

"One more thing," She took a deep breath " do you know why you were looking at me like that a few days ago?" She asked in all seriousness.

Shane pursed his lips and shut his eyes he inhaled sharply, "Yes."

"Well are you going to tell me or just sit there" she giggled.

"See if you can figure it out" he smirked

**(AN: Emotion jump!)**

Something inside Mitchie told her that this was all a joke, he was using her, making her fall under his spell, that she was a summer fling-if even that. He would probably burst out laughing saying something like _Stupid girl you think an amazing person like me would want you?, in your dreams! _and then he would run off with Tess and laugh with her. She couldn't hold back her tears, they quickly cascaded down her face. Shane quickly took notice of this.

"Hey hey hey , don't cry, whats wrong?" he wrapped his arms around her.

Anger now rushed through her "Don't touch me" her voice dripped with hate, not for him but what she thought he did to her. She shoved him off.

Shane was upset, confused and a little angry.

"I know why you gave me that look, you want me to fall for you and then your going to tell me that I'm a fling-a nobody and then you'll run off with someone better than me like Tess." She was now sobbing looking anywhere but at him.

Shane was shocked.

"Mitchie", he used his hands to cup her face and gently make her look at him, " you have no idea how wrong you are." he said softly

' _Nate's going to be so happy after what I'm about to do' _he thought

"Do you have any idea what your doing to me?" he took in a shaky breath. _'now or never'_ " I can listen to a million different songs and yours would still be replaying in my head, I could be in a room filled with supermodels and no of them would compare to you, Every time you laugh or giggle even if I'm in the worst mood I have to at least smile. Each time you touch me an electric shock runs through me, if I see you walking towards me butterflies flutter in my stomach," His voice cracked. "Don't you see?, I am in love with you" He shut his eyes waiting for her to yell, smack him or push him in to the freezing lake water. The last thing that he thought would happen….happened next.

The next that Shane felt was not his ears buzzing, his cheek stinging or lake water. He felt her lips crash on to his. His eyes shut closed and his arms snaked around her waist while her hands played with the little hairs on the back if his neck-which sent a shiver down Shane's spine. Fire works exploded inside of both of them. Mitchie slowly pulled away. She hugged Shane tightly planning on never letting go. "Thank you" she whispered. "For what?" his voice was barely audible- he still relished in the fact that he was here hlding her and the she had kissed him. " For making my fairytales come true" He smiled "Oh yeah, I love you too"

Shane gray has never smiled so big in his life.

**Well that's it!! Whoo my first story please review and be nice!! Cassie**


End file.
